


Atlantis Had Had Enough

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis had had enough; she was being reclaimed by the ocean once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis Had Had Enough

She stared out over the great expanse of ocean that surrounded the whole of Atlantis, the dying sun reflected pinks and gold's on the waters surface and in the few clouds scattered in the sky.  
  
Elizabeth sighed tiredly as a lone tear slid down her cheek, nothing was what it was meant to be, it had all gone wrong, and now as she stood here watching the sun set she was slowly swallowed by darkness. Water surrounded everyone in a matter of seconds. None survived.  
  
Atlantis had had enough; she was being reclaimed by the ocean once and for all.


End file.
